Creativity Unleashed Wiki
Welcome to the ~! The Creativity Unleashed wiki is a website where you can post original stories or poems written by you. We have since March 2011~! If You Are a Dreamer If you are a dreamer, come in. If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar, a hoper, a prayer, a magic-bean-buyer. If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire, for we have some flax-golden tales to spin. Come in! Come in! ''- Shel Silverstein'' Events :None right now Updates *Updates 12/9/11 Featured Article(s) *Love by Cello freak Featured User(s) *~Angel Wings~ Monthly One-shot Contest Winner *No entries :Read all of the entries here. Related Sites *http://creativityunleashed.chatango.com/ The Epic Reviews :http://creativityunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DragoonFlareJR/The_Epic_Reviews Affiliates *Percy Jackson and Other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki *Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki *Eragon Roleplay Wiki *Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki *Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki *Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki List of Rules #K and T rated stories ONLY! #NO flaming! (ex. posting a comment on someone's story that says something like: OMG, you're such a horrible writer! You shouldn't even be on here!) #Everything you post MUST be written by YOU (unless it's a collab, then it's written by you and one or more users) #Be original~! #NO FANFICTION. #No meatpuppeting/sockpuppeting. (Sockpuppeting: either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times) or creating a new account to evade a ban. Meatpuppeting: asking your friends to come on this site and support you) #No cyber-bullying. Believe it or not, people actually commit suicide because of it. If you bully someone, your account will be blocked, no exceptions. #Nothing here shouldn't be appropriate for a eleven-year-old kid to read. Bleeped-out swearing (ex. sh*t), suggestive themes like the ones in Total Drama Island, and crude humor like in the Simpsons is okay, but that's the extent of it. #Don't edit pages that don't belong to you, unless it's a page that anyone can edit, or you're a beta for that page. (Adding categories is okay as long as the user's okay with it.) #No trolling! (ex. constantly annoying people even when they ask you to stop) #NO SPAMMING! Vandalism will result in a one-week ban. Chat Rules #No cyber-bullying #No trolling. If someone asks you to stop, please respect their wishes. News 3.5.11: This wiki is created~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 3.23.11: 50 pages! Keep it up, everyone!! --Cello freak 04:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 4.5.11: This wiki's been on for one month and there's already 100 pages? Awesome! Great job, everybody! --Cello freak 22:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) 4.6.11: What Cello said! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 4.16.11: We now have 150 pages!!! Great job, guys~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 4.23.11: We now have more admins and a rollbacker! Congrats, guys! --Cello freak 20:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 4.23.11: Our new admin is Thepersonyouleastexpect, and our new rollbacker is Moodle. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 5.22.11: We now have over 225 articles! Keep up the good work, everyone~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 8.7.11: Wow, haven't updated in a long time. Over 300 articles! Awesome job, everyone, and to those who just got here, thank you for deciding to join! Hope you all find inspiration! --Cello freak 01:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 8.19.11: Wowzas, this wiki has come a long way! Over 400 articles and counting! --Cello freak 20:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 8.20.11: Thanks to Flame for making the new background! Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 8.20.11: The new background is great! Millions of thanks to Flame as Angel just said before! --Cello freak 22:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 9.25.11: Wow, the wiki has been here for more than half a year already. Many thanks to everyone who stuck with us since the beginning! I'd also like the thank all of the amazing users on this wiki, whether new or old. Without you guys, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 18:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 9.25.11: See, I don't think we should start a convo on here, but what the heck. WHOOOHOO, Gel That's awesome!! Half a year.. Wow. And still going strong, eh, Gel? Anyways, this is great. Wikia Party time! By the way, Gel, it's the longest I've been on one Wiki. So, cheers to that! Thanks to the new and the old, this wiki is really thriving! --Cello freak 20:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 12.23.11: Only two days left until Christmas! I'm pleased to announce that the wiki has been around for almost nine months! There's less than three months to go until we'll be celebrating an anniversary! Happy holidays, everyone! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 1.4.12: It's already 2012! Time sure passes by quickly, doesn't it? The wiki's still going strong, and we now have over 660 pages! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 3.6.12: I'm pleased to announce that the wiki is now officially one year old! Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Admins and Rollbackers Feel free to contact any of the admins if you have a question or a suggestion, or if you need help with anything. Admins *~Angel Wings~ *Cello freak *Thepersonyouleastexpect Rollbackers *Moodle Category:Browse